Hornet (QueenPeril)
Description Hornet has orange scales the color of honey and amber with red and black scales scattered across her body. She has vibrant green eyes. Personality She’s a drama teacher which means she’s dramatic. She’s organised. She is a funny, chill teacher but she can be serious and strict at times. Students tend to like her. She’s kind, always willing to help. Rarely gets mad. Gives ‘disappointed talk’ instead of a ‘angry talk’. Abilities/Skills She has a stinger on tail that can sting dragons with paralyzing nerve toxin. She has venom in claws and teeth. She’s a great drama teacher and is good both on stage and behind the scenes. She’s quite organised. Doesn’t really use her natural born abilities. Weakness/Flaws … will figure out …. Relationships She’s bi. Looking for a Hivewing about her age. Quotes flying in soon... Backstory After it was discovered that Queen Wasp was poisoning/injecting all eggs with mind control stuff, she was one of the first Hivewings to be born ‘free’. As a child she was often lectured that she should be grateful to her elders because they were the ones who fought Queen Wasp and that she should be grateful for being born free. Short story by Bot ‘Be grateful,’ they always said. ‘You were born after the Queen. You wouldn’t know. You wouldn’t understand.’ But Hornet understood. She was old enough to understand now. She had grown, and- “Miss Hornet, this problem...” one of her students said, and the teacher smiled, nodding at the young MudWing as she helped him through the problem, her talons working gracefully as she wrote down the way to way to the correct answer. “You have to add it to both sides, not just this one. It makes an imbalanced equation...” she explained helpfully, and soon the child was smiling as he corrected it, dashing off to join his waiting friends in the hallway, showing off the paper. Hornet looked after them, a small smile curling the HiveWing’s lips as she watched the dragonet leave. Oh yes, she was grateful. For every little smile, for every tiny act, for every small act and motion. Of course, she was grateful. Continued by me.... But that didn't mean she was sick of it. Of being told to be grateful. She knew she was lucky to be born with out the mind control. Of course she hadn't felt what the others had or suffered at the hands of Queen Wasp. No, they just had to keep telling her to be grateful. Moons above, she was sick of it. Bio for RPs Name: Hornet Gender: Female Tribe: Hivewings Age: 14 Role: Drama teacher/ Director Appearance: Green eyes, orange scales like amber and honey with red and black ones scattered across her body. Personality: Strict and serious at times but can be funny. Students tend to like her. Dramatic. Organised. Abilities: stinger on tail that sting dragons with paralyzing nerve toxin, Venom in claws and teeth, good at drama, organised Shipping status: Bi. No shipping cause she’s a teacher Other: Gallery Many much spots.jpg|Hornet by Epiphlyte Hornet by moonmoon.png|Hornet by Moonmoonfoxwolf Hornet Halfbody.png|By Oblivion Sketch-1578696975995.png|Jada by Nightblossom aka MegMeg61 Hornet Fr headshot.png|FR by Blackberry. Not accurate QueenPerilHornet.jpg|By SnowstormTheIcewingNightwingHybrid 20200120 195749-1.jpg|By LimeyTheRainwing A703FA75-8644-4420-AD87-DF865C36A5E3.png|By Moonbreeze427 Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Content (QueenPeril)